


i'm the sun that will not move

by vengefulspirit



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (its byleth), Blue Lions Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Porn with Feelings, Spoilers, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vengefulspirit/pseuds/vengefulspirit
Summary: After the Battle of Gronder, Byleth finds himself unable to sleep.





	i'm the sun that will not move

**Author's Note:**

> it's FINALLY finished... i've been working on this since the beginning of august, when i first encountered the scene with after that three-way battle. ; - ; anyway i hope you like it?? please enjoy some angsty handjobs that our boy mitya truly deserves.
> 
> special thanks to jay and wren for hyping me up and getting me to finally finish this fic.

The battle at Gronder had taken a toll on everyone involved, while losses were minimal, the ones that were lost hung heavy on each of their shoulders. Byleth knew that death was a simple part of the war, an unavoidable aspect. It did not stop him from mourning, and had he been able to cry, he would weep tears of sorrow. Rodrigue, especially, was a good man and hadn’t deserved to go down in the way he had.

Though he knew that thinking such a thing was a stain on his memory. The man died for his ideals and would have done it a second time had he had the chance.

Byleth turned over on his side, unable to get into a proper position to fall asleep. There were too many thoughts running through his mind, after all. One such was the thought of the Prince, who likely wasn’t sleeping- he always looked like he hadn’t slept in the five years since the war began. Byleth knew that was most likely the case, and began fretting for his student. Dimitri had been unable to get accustomed to living in the monastery again, though Byleth could relate in some ways.

Each hallway reminded him of the past. Ghosts of the past echoed in the hallways, though they were easily dismissable. Certainly not like the ghosts that Dimitri had been so keen on reminding Byleth of. Memories of the forgotten. Byleth sighed and sat up, resorting to his fate of not being able to sleep that night. Getting dressed in his day clothes, Byleth’s eyes felt heavy as he slipped his shirt over his shoulders.

There was a rustle outside his room, making his hand immediately go to the hilt of his sword. “Who’s there?” Byleth called cautiously. There was no response, only the sound of rain pattering against the doors of his quarters. Byleth took slow steps towards his door, hand on the knob as he turned it to peek outside. 

No one.

No one except a figure in the distance. Squinting, Byleth could make out a halo of golden hair, though it was obscured by darkness. “Dimitri?” he breathed. 

The blond was walking at a brisk pace, dressed in armor from head to toe. Byleth felt his unbeating heart clench at the image of Dimitri walking away, and suddenly fearing for the worst, he closed his door and moved to catch up with Dimitri.

Intercepting him Byleth crossed his arms. “Going somewhere?” he asked.

Dimitri’s cold gaze turned to Byleth, and he snarled. “What do you want?” Dimitri said lowly, Byleth noticing his hands clenched into fists at his side. “It doesn’t concern you.”

“It does.” he said softly. “You’re going to Enbarr, aren’t you?” Byleth pressed on despite Dimitri’s cold shoulder. Fear gripped at Byleth. He had long since made the decision that he’d follow Dimitri to the end of the world, but that required the Prince to be alive. Not only that but Byleth’s own feelings for the man had not waned, even after seeing what he had become in his absence. “Dimitri, that’s suicide. Please wait for the rest of the troops to arrive! Do you really think this will appease the dead?” he tried to reason with the blond.

Dimitri crossed his arms and glared, “Silence! You have no idea what you’re talking about.” he said with a snarl. “Death… is the end.” he said, launching into a spiel about the dead- how their regrets linger in the world. “So I must continue down this past. I already told you as much! It is far too late to stop…” 

“You’re wrong, Dimitri. Your parents… Glenn, they wouldn’t want you to waste your life away in such a manner.” Byleth crossed his arms, meeting Dimitri’s icy glare with equally cool green eyes.

“Do not waste your breath on some nonsense on how I should take my life and move on for their sake! That is the logic of the living. It’s meaningless.” Dimitri spat. He turned to the side, avoiding Byleth’s gaze to turn his head up to the sky- rain still pouring from the sky, drenching Dimitri further. “They will not loosen their grip on me so easily…” he murmured.

Dimitri’s voice cracked at the end of his sentence, making Byleth’s arms fall to his side as concern for the Prince welled in his throat. “So tell me, Professor, please tell me… how do I silence their desperate pleas? How do… how do I save them?” Dimitri whispered. “Ever since that dreaded day nine years ago, all I’ve been able to think about is getting revenge. It’s the only thing that’s kept me going.”

Byleth frowned and mulled over his words. Silence filled the air between them before Byleth shook his head, a sorrowful smile on his lips. “You’ve suffered enough, Dimitri. We are here for you to lean on, I… I promise.” 

The Prince only scoffed, turning back to Byleth with a scowl, a scowl that seemed permanently stuck on his face. “Then who- or what- should I be living for?”

“Live for what you believe in.” 

Shock painted his face as he took in Byleth’s words. “Live for what I believe in…? Rodrigue said the same thing but- how can I…” Dimitri took a sharp breath inward, shoulders beginning to tremble. “I am a murderous monster. My hands… they are stained red with the blood of my victims. Can I really hope for such a life?

Do I really have a right… as the sole survivor of that day?”

Byleth reached his hand out towards Dimitri, who looked downward at his hand as tears welled up in his eye. Dimitri gripped his hand tightly, pulling it close to brush Byleth’s fingers across his left cheek. “Your hands… have they always been this warm?” 

He smiled a sad smile. “Dimitri… I…” Byleth’s words tapered off into silence, content to bask in the feeling of Dimitri _holding his hand_.

“Professor, may I be selfish in this instance?” he heard Dimitri speak over the pounding of blood in his own ears. “Can you allow me, the walking corpse that I am, just this one selfish wish…?” Dimitri asked almost meekly. 

Byleth nodded.

“May I… kiss you?” 

Byleth was already leaning upward, pressing his lips against Dimitri’s own cold ones. He was warm in comparison to the Prince, leaving nothing to be desired as he felt Dimitri’s arms wrap around his waist to pull him closer, to deepen their kiss. Rain soaked them but for that instance, they were the only two people in the universe, connected by their mouths alone. 

The green-haired man was forced to pull away when he felt Dimitri’s tongue attempt entrance into his mouth, gasping slightly as he looked up at his Prince with widened eyes. Dimitri’s own face was pinkened, and a smirk was placed upon his lips. “What? Is this your first time kissing anyone, Professor?” he asked with a tone reminiscent of the old Dimitri.

“N-No!” Byleth stuttered out. He had kissed people before, but none had felt as _right_ as Dimitri had. “It is simply just… I was surprised by your eagerness.” Byleth murmured, unable to meet Dimitri’s gaze once more. 

A finger on his chin tilted his head upward, Dimitri looking him over as he contemplated. Waited. Hated. Why had he waited so long to do this? Byleth seemed to want this too, and so Dimitri leaned forward and murmured. “I want you, Professor. Can you grant me that wish?” he asked, breath upon Byleth’s lips. 

What had happened next was a blur in Byleth’s memories. Stumbling back towards his room, Byleth struggled to get Dimitri out of his armor, nearly tearing his fur cloak in the process of getting him undressed. Soon Byleth found his back pressed against his own bed, Dimitri in his underclothes above him. 

“Dimitri…” he began only to be cut off by Dimitri’s lips pressed against his own. Their tongues tangled as Dimitri’s hands moved to cup Byleth’s cheeks, pulling him in for a deeper kiss. It was in that moment that it was just the two of them, nothing could separate them. Not the living nor the dead. Byleth moaned into the kiss and eventually turned his head to the side to take in deep gulps of air. “Dimitri, I’ve never done…”

The look Dimitri had given him was enough to hush him. “Professor-- no, Byleth, it’s alright. Neither… have I.” he said, looking away sheepishly. His name on his lips sounded awkward, but something that Byleth could get used to. Byleth reached to touch his cheek and turn his head back to face him, smiling. 

“We’ll learn together… let’s start slow?”

That pulled a nod out of the blond Prince. The last thing they wanted was to harm each other, they were allies. Lovers, even! Though Byleth had heard about the act of copulating from the mercenaries he grew up around, he had only heard stories of how it hurt at first. Dimitri wouldn’t hurt him like that, would he? His father had once given him the ‘talk’, but much like how he wanted to be a man instead of a woman, it was never brought up again once it was spoken of. 

Byleth smiled once again and reached up to the back of his head, untying the knot that held his eyepatch securely in place. The garment fell to his side, leaving way for Byleth to see what lay beneath. Scar tissue and a missing eyeball should have been ugly to the man, yet he found his breath taken away by how handsome Dimitri was. 

Though Dimitri seemed to take his silence in a different way and looked away from Byleth. “Hideous, I know… you don’t have to stare.”

The man snorted and shook his head. “No, no not at all. You’re handsome, Dimitri.” Byleth ran his fingers through Dimitri’s still damp hair, threading his blond locks in his fingers. “I’m just… enamored.” he mumbled before closing his eyes and pulled Dimitri close so he could kiss his scars. “You’ve always been handsome…” he murmured, lips brushing against Dimitri’s brow bone. 

Dimitri made a noise that was a mix between pained and embarrassed. Byleth chuckled and pulled away, smile still ever present. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile this much, Byleth.” he commented.

Byleth hummed, “Perhaps being in your presence has healed me of my emotional difficulties.” he joked. That managed to pull a laugh out of Dimitri, a genuine sound that was music to the man’s ears. “In all honesty… my face hurts from smiling so much. Should we… shall we continue our previous efforts?” Byleth asked.

The blond nodded, allowing his hands to travel lower to Byleth’s waist once again. This time he pushed his undershirt up, hands moving upwards to cup at soft, small breasts. Byleth breathed out deeply- sighing as Dimitri held him gently. “It’s alright Dimitri… I won’t break because of your touch.” 

That seemed to spur the blond on, and suddenly Dimitri was moving downward- and a mouth was on his sensitive nipples in an instance. Byleth gasped, hands going to grasp Dimitri’s hair once more. What the Prince lacked in experience he certainly made up for in enthusiasm, pulling up and away to then go for Byleth’s neck. It was then when Dimitri latched onto the skin of Byleth’s neck, biting and nipping gently.

The kissing and the biting seemed to last forever, and soon Byleth’s neck and shoulders were littered with bite marks from Dimitri. Even though it would be easy to hide with his armor, Byleth still felt embarrassed by just how many marks Dimitri had left. “You’re mine, Byleth, you may never leave me, ever again.”

Byleth nodded. “I’m yours forever.” 

Dimitri’s erection had poked against his stomach, making Byleth sigh as he looked down at Dimitri who was now lavishing his breasts with attention. “Dimitri… don’t pretend as if you’re not aching as well.” Byleth pleaded softly. At first it seemed as if his words fell upon deaf ears, but then strong hands went to grasp onto his hips, fingers digging into the soft flesh.

“Prof-- Byleth… I am afraid…” 

Byleth sat up, elbows propping him up. “Afraid…? Afraid of what, my love?”

The Prince fell silent, face shoved into Byleth’s chest as he began to tremble. “That… this is all a dream. That the Goddess has sent me such a dream, only to have me awaken and tear me away from this reality…” Dimitri mumbled, and Byleth could feel the wetness of tears on his chest. “It is not as if it is the first time she’s done so…”

The man contemplated his words, and reached down to pat the top of his head. “I will be here in the morning, I promise you that.” Though Byleth knew that no words could truly console his lover. Dimitri’s mental scars ran too deep, and it was nothing that magic nor social support could mend. Dimitri had been deeply disturbed for too long, but Byleth would be damned if he didn’t try and support him to the best of his ability.

Byleth sat up all the way and pulled Dimitri into an embrace. “I’ll follow you to the end of time if I have to.” he whispered as he pet the back of his head. Dimitri trembled in his grasp, but curled up tighter, closer towards him. 

After a couple of moments, Dimitri seemed to calm down and come out of his shell little by little. Byleth guided him onto his back so he could sit atop his waist, their hips pressing against each other and creating a delicious friction. “For now… try to forget about all of that, alright? I’ll make you feel good.” Byleth murmured and leaned down to kiss him deeply once more. Dimitri’s reactions were subdued, only half-heartedly returning the kiss.

His hands travelled down Dimitri’s torso, pushing his own undershirt up to reveal scars littering the man’s body. Byleth’s heart ached at the sight, but he pressed on. He could feel Dimitri’s awkwardness rolling off of him in waves, and he sympathized with the blond. It was his first time as well with an actual person, one’s own hand could only do so much. 

Byleth kissed down his neck, lavishing the skin with love as nimble fingers trailed down his hips and towards the center. Dimitri’s cock was at half mast, but it seemed that the man was as eager as Byleth had been, his own undershorts practically soaking with anticipation. Thin fingers wrapped around his cock, and began to pump at a leisurely pace. “You feel so warm…” Byleth breathed.

Dimitri’s teeth were clenched, fingers entangled in the bedsheets below him as Byleth jerked him off. “It- feels good, P....Byleth…” he forced out the words. “Do you feel good too, Professor…?” Byleth felt happiness spread throughout his chest..

While his hand was busy down below, he reached out with his other to brush Dimitri’s bangs out of his face. “Don’t strain yourself, my love.” Byleth said, curling his hand against Dimitri’s cheek as he gripped him tighter, feeling it grow bigger in his palm. “I want you to feel good… for now, let’s focus on you.” 

As sinful as the thought was Byleth had thought of all the pent up frustration Dimitri must’ve had. Unable to care for himself- whether it be from guilt, sadness, or something else. Byleth felt Dimitri’s arousal twitch in his hand and Dimitri made a choked sound. “Professor-- I’m close…!” 

Byleth smiled and moved his hand faster, pumping him with an uneven rhythm as the idea of getting Dimitri off turned himself on. “Come for me, love.”

Dimitri made another sound, choked and like a sob as he came into Byleth’s hand trembling. The light-haired man continued to move his hand, to coax Dimitri through his orgasm. The Prince shuddered and Byleth took that as a turn to stop, pulling his hand away to look at the mess Dimitri had made.

“I… am so _sorry_, Professor.” the Prince gasped. 

He only shook his head and pressed a kiss to his cheek, a small smile on his lips. “Don’t be… did it feel good?” Byleth asked, even though he knew the truth. Dimitri’s remaining eye was swimming with tears, his cheeks flushed a lovely scarlet. Oh, he looked so handsome then and there. 

With Dimitri’s nod, Byleth made to lick his own fingers. Dimitri made a scandalized sound. “Professor—! Don’t do that, that’s uncouth!” he exclaimed, sounding much like his younger self. Byleth laughed, lowering his hand to glance at Dimitri. 

“Call me Byleth.” he said simply.

Dimitri, still caught in a post-orgasm haze, blinked twice. “Huh?” he said rather dumbly. 

“I’m not your professor, not anymore. I… would like it if you called me by my name.” Byleth ducked his head down, unable to meet Dimitri’s gaze. 

The blond seemed to understand, and nodded. “Then… Byleth,” the name sounded awkward on his tongue, “Shall I… return the favor?” he asked with a tilt of his head. “I mean… to pleasure you, of course, would be a great honor--”

Byleth lifted his head and a small, relaxed smile took place upon his lips. “You don’t have to.” he said as he shook his head. 

Dimitri sat up, pushing Byleth up along with him. “I insist! After all you deserve to feel… as good as I am.” 

The other man shifted uncomfortably as his smile fell. “I fear you may view me differently if I let you do so…” Byleth breathed out softly. “I am… not what you would define as normal. My anatomy is… different. It may even… disgust you.”

It took Dimitri a few heartbeats to realize what he was implying, before shrugging and reaching for Byleth’s hands once again. “You… would never disgust me, Byleth.” he said with a squeeze of his hands. “You have done me a great service by remaining by my side after all this time, it… is an honor that you would trust me with such a secret.” Dimitri said, looking at their connected hands. “I want you to know that you can trust me with anything, and I’ll carry it to my grave.”

The blue-haired man continued to look downwards for a few more moments before looking up at Dimitri’s blue gaze. “I do want it… to be intimate with you.” Suddenly all of the bravado from earlier was gone, replaced with a meek demeanor that really set the mood. 

“Then allow me to pleasure you, Byleth.” Dimitri responded rather quickly. 

Byleth looked upwards and nodded hesitantly. 

They took their time in getting there, swapping positions as Byleth allowed Dimitri to lay him on his back and stare upon him with a look of utmost love. It was breathtaking, to say the very least. Dimitri leaned in for another kiss and Byleth eagerly returned the affectionate gesture with a kiss of his own. 

All the while they kissed Dimitri had made work of undoing Byleth’s pants, pulling the string that held it close to his hips open. “Byleth…” Dimitri mumbled between kisses, hands traveling to his core where he was the warmest. The blond pulled away when he had felt just how _wet_ the other was, eye blinking incredulously. Byleth whined and pulled him back in for another kiss, wrapping one leg around the blond’s hip. 

“Touch me, Dimitri, please.” he begged.

Dimitri complied, index finger pressing up against the other’s clit, making the man gasp and throw his head backwards. The simple touch was enough, but Dimitri went further by rolling the sensitive bundle of nerves between his index and thumb, staring rather intently. The incessant rubbing went on for a while, before Byleth mumbled a word under his breath that made Dimitri look up.

“P… pardon me?”

“I said… I want you to _fuck me_.” Byleth hissed.

The blond blinked once, and then laughed nervously. “Excuse me…? You… you can’t be serious.” His awkward smile fell when Byleth shook his head, and another breathless laugh escaped him. “You.. you’re serious. Okay. Um.” 

Byleth grabbed onto Dimitri’s hand and brought it up so he could kiss his knuckles. “I… trust you. To not hurt me. So… please? Indulge me on this?” Byleth smiled- an actual, genuine smile that had Dimitri weak on his knees. 

“I… would rather go slow, Byleth.” he started slowly, which had earned him a scowl from the one in question. “It is not that I do not want it… but, we should do ample research before such an act, shouldn’t we?” This had Byleth sighing and nodding. Conceding with Dimitri, despite the fact that he wanted nothing more than to have the man’s thick cock inside of him at that moment. 

“That is fine.” he nodded. 

Dimitri shuffled lower, a smile on his lips. “For now, allow me to pleasure you.” Dimitri hadn’t waited for a confirmation from the other, licking a stripe up the other man, tonguing his clit with kitten licks. Byleth gasped, hands grasping onto blond locks as the pleasure hit him. An index finger teased his entrance before slowly pushing its way inside, and Byleth practically squealed as that very finger crooked upwards.

Byleth breathed out quickly, Dimitri showing no mercy as he began pumping his finger in and out of him. “Oh… Dimitri…” he moaned, closing his eyes tightly. Dimitri looked up at him briefly before returning to his work, licking a firm stripe up his cunt before closing his lips around his clit and sucked firmly.

This hand Byleth squealing, legs kicking outward as the pleasure began to peak. “I’m close--!” That was when Dimitri slowed down, though he was still mercilessly with his tongue. He rolled his clit around with his tongue, and Byleth swore he could feel a smile on his lips as his hips twitched, hot white filling his senses as he came with the prince’s name on his lips. 

Dimitri forced him to ride out his orgasm, lazily pushing his fingers-- _fingers_ in and out. Byleth hiccuped as he slowly came down from his orgasmic high, looking dazed as Dimitri pulled away and up. “That was… you did fantastic,” Byleth said rather dumbly. Dimitri smiled and leaned forward to kiss him, and the taste on his lips was not expected-- yet not unpleasant. 

They took their time undressing the rest of the way before Dimitri was curled up in Byleth’s arms, Byleth running his fingers through Dimitri’s long blond hair. 

“I love you..” Byleth murmured into his hair as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @octoling_s on twitter where i post fe3h shitposts and occasional wips.


End file.
